Lu Bu
Lu Bu antagonists appear in Warriors Orochi 4. Control *Lu Bu is affiliated with halberd in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. *Musou - Spirit Bomb (無双天武掌): Circle: Roars then thrusts halberd forward, creating a wide, powerful blast of energy and red lightning in a funnel. Classified as a Multi-strike used in Warriors Orochi 3 and Select Musou 1 in Warrors Orochi 4. *Aerial Musou - Armageddon Strike (灰燼撃): X, Circle: While airborne, roars and pounds the ground, hitting enemies in a large radius with a shattering unblockable quake. Used in Warriors a orochi 4. *EX Attack: Square, Square, Tri, Tri: Same as before, but now can properly connect on airborne foes. *R1: Stabs an enemy in front with a blockable grab. Once he connects, he runs forward with a plowing/damaging wind resistance aura while dragging his target below-and-behind himself while holding out his free hand. Finishes the move by flinging the target forward off of the halberd with a swatting motion. *X, R1 (Ultimate only): Produces a massive tremor by tossing his halberd like a javelin to the ground from midair, before bringing it out again. Blasts targets away with spiraling knockback and hits OTG. *EX Attack 2 (Xtreme Legends only): Square, Square, Square, Tri, Tri: Unleashes a wide slash to the right trailed by red and black streaks, then stomps the ground with a roar to generate a dome of destructive energy that blasts targets back. *Awakening Musou: Does quick broad strikes multiple times in a row. Ends the assault by mercilessly stabbing weapon into the target before causing them to fly away via energy burst. By triggering the extended version, he will start slashing at one side, dragging the closest enemy while surrounded by a menacing aura, and flinging them into the air in time for an upward skewer attack. *Tri: Akin to his R1 Type Action from Warriors Orochi 3, only it does not act as a grab and the wind resistance aura covering Lu Bu is colored red and black. Launches targets back, and occurs in a quick instant after a brief delay. *Square, Tri: Similar to his new C1 in terms of the final slashing motion, only it is two-handed and Lu Bu instead summons a swirling orb of black and red energy that juggles enemies for a brief moment. *Square, Square, Tri, Tri: Same as before in both the halberd's C3 and Lu Bu's own EX Attck, but if Lu Bu tries to grab an enemy that cannot be face-grabbed akin to a humanoid enemy, he will instead smash his fist onto the ground. The original slam itself also has more quake-visuals. *Square, Square, Square, Square, Tri: Same as the halberd's C5 attack, but the final stabbing grab can miss which will instead cause Lu Bu to slam down his halberd without the quake finisher. The said quake finisher now has more range than in the eighth installment. *Square, Square, Square, Square, Square, Tri: Same as the halberd's C6 attack, only Lu Bu swings his halberd twice in two upward criss-crossing slashes before the final roar (which instead unleashes a shadowy-red aura). The aforementioned swings also unleash red-black tornadoes with slight tracking properties that carry targets a distance. *Dashing + Square: Same as before. *Jump + Square: Same as before, only with a red-black slashing trail. *Jump + Tri: Same as before, only with no quake at the end, and has a red-black slashing trail. *Circle: Same as Alternate Musou. Instead of a grapple move with two different functions, Lu Bu just raises his weapon up and infuses it with dark red energy, and then slams it hard into the ground with a forceful shockwave. Select Musou 2 in Warriors Orochi 4. Quotes *"Diaochan, you did it!" *"You did it, Cao Ren! So did trusted me then such thing." (Warriors Orochi 4) *"You did it, Jia Xu!" (Warriors Orochi 4) *"You made it, Guo Huai! So sweet of the cake." (Warriors Orochi 4) *"Wang Yi, You Beautiful such thing!" (Warriors Orochi 4) *"Jia Chong, You are Lu Bu Forces!" (Warriors Orochi 4) *"You are Stronger Dian Wei!" (Warriors Orochi 4) Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Warriors Orochi 4 Characters Category:Antagonists in Warriors Orochi 4